jamesemirzianwaldementersoftwareonwikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Demon Star (ionos Pre-Release)
Demon Star refers to an very rare version was published by ionos, inc. and developed by Mountain King Studios, inc. since over the rare version is many years peripheral for the Microsoft Windows Games built programmer the 3D / 2D games they also the released the months and publisher web store. it is a working title that were the Demonstar has ionos version was very rare reference was one of the developers company was programmer instead used the 3D modeling and moving the perhaps that ground 3D skys on 2D background History Development were Mountain King Studios, inc. An built the pre-released version input also the scott host made the 3D modeling that were the planned over close to the title "Demon Star" that have over the few days is closely relationship with Mountain King Studios, inc. and ionos, inc. that has the used the DirectX engine by the engineer the 2D sprites moving the 3D tanks enemies that were to testers used the own MKS engine as well, once they got the testers is finished became interested in working with titled under the publisher ionos "Demon Star" also the supporting and suggesting that have objection no other their were studio onto the Behind the scenes / beta / prototype. the game also the released in the 1997. 3 years later Mountain King Studios, inc. left out the ionos, inc. Scott Host continued working the publisher and market that have the Demonstar. The Very Rare Version is v0.9g also the Pre-released production rest on the internet if supposedly were sold out the limited is ordering the game box office wish was near it the successfully has jobs out the before year ionos, inc. has closed down until MKS team working the new version differences superiors and most of the internet best things working titled under of game titled "Demon Star" instead the final name one "Demonstar" strenged difference version of the game perhaps that basic very simulation. Development were James Emirzian Waldementer Software Co. On November 21, 2015 James discover on the google search and find out the MKS made and ionos very rare version of the "Demon Star" under engineer near the downloadable if was it the favorite part of the game files and discovering. He even through the histories that definitely ionos they created and market to the game box office were successfully. the rejected out the files and source to hard they cannot to the find that other of the Mountain King Studios game files project in this development ownership with Scott Host that have made the Demonstar ever files and sprites looking up the Screenshot and over found the rare screenshot and backing up the computer system. James comments to Scott Host said: "If was very rare of the Demon Star but isn't pretty history was made. actually, Raptor: Call of the shadows development was came out about the Apogee to remaining of company their names and originally under project name, if i promise they to do the project leader titled were credited should goes more possible, i confirmed the under project name engineer is "Demon Star" while the all programmers members and software support is getting extremely basic engine is turned into the 2D and 3D animation games." discussing on this game project that were computer graphics games and 2D animators into the project in this development.